A typical toilet involves fastening points associated with attaching a toilet bowl to a floor (or toilet floor flange), a toilet bowl to a toilet tank, and a toilet seat to a toilet bowl. The fastening elements for attaching these components typically involve a bolt and a nut.
The bolt extends through an opening (mounting hole) in the toilet bowl and/or tank, and engages a nut on the opposite side. The mounting holes in a toilet bowl and/or tank, are typically larger than the diameter of the related bolt, which can increase the negative affect of an inadequate clamping force between the nut and the bolt. Over time, as the nut loosens, the fastened components (bowl, tank, and seat), can begin to slide and shift due to the space or “play” between the bolt and the associated porcelain mounting hole. It is therefore desirable to tighten the bolt to a sufficient degree, and to provide an optional integral bushing, to prevent the components from shifting, relative to each other. However, an excessive torque applied to the bolt or nut, may create a compressive force that is too strong, which can crack or damage the brittle porcelain toilet bowl and/or tank, or the associate toilet floor flange.
The torque applied to the threaded connection may be controlled with a device such as a torque wrench. However, some torque wrenches may be difficult to use, especially in confined areas around a toilet. Further, a consumer installing these toilet components may not have access to a torque wrench, which is a relatively expensive specialty tool. Additionally, the consumer would need to know what torque setting to apply to a torque wrench if such a tool was used.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a mounting apparatus for connecting toilet components, with an integral formed torque control feature to provide preferred and adequate torque, but yet a limited torque, to prevent over-tightening and damage.
Additionally, an integrally molded bushing, made part of the mounting apparatus, will further provide an enhanced fastening system, whereas the bushing will help eliminate the “play” between a bolt and its associated porcelain opening or mounting hole.
Although the innovative mounting apparatus presented herewith is applicable to fastening elements associated with brittle porcelain toilet components, it should be noted that the mounting apparatus as presented, is not limited to toilet applications and could apply anywhere in industry where such a torque controlled fastener, with or without an integral bushing, would be beneficial.